JUEGOS DEL DESTINO BELLA Y EDWARD
by conefectosecundario
Summary: Bella es una chica misteriosa a la que no le ha ido bien en la vida, por cosas del destino va a vivir a la casa de los Cullen. Ella oculta un secreto al igual que los Cullen. Amor, Pasión, Intriga, y mucho más en este fic que promete ser buenoo!
1. un comienzo

**JUEGOS DEL DESTINO**

ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TRATA SOBRE UNA CHICA BRUJA (BELLA) A LA QUE TODO EL MUNDO LE HA DADO LA ESPALDA, ES UNA CHICA CON UN GRAN MANEJO EN LAS ARMAS Y EN LA LUCHA. SOLO SE PREOCUPA POR SUS CUATRO HERMANOS, JOSH, CAMERON, IVANA Y SARA.

SU MUNDO Y LA PERSPECTIVA DE LAS COSAS, VAN CAMBIANDO PARA ELLA AL CONOCER A LA FAMILIA CULLEN, UNA FAMILIA QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE.

Todo el mundo tiene una perspectiva del dolor, y pienso que es la equivocada.

Cuando una persona siente tanto y de una manera tan intensa, lo único que te incita a seguir adelante, es este mismo dolor. Porque es el que te indica que aún sigues vivo, que aún eres capaz de sentir algo, aunque sea desagradable.

Mi vida no ha sido, ni es fácil. Solo el amor que sienten hacia mi la gente que me rodea, es lo que me hace seguir adelante. Y es ese sentimiento tan intenso el que hace que no muera.

Primer día de instituto y creerme que para mi todos son iguales. Más bien, era el primer día para nosotros, pero el caso es que faltaban escasas semanas para que terminase el curso. Me dirigí a la puerta principal junto con mis hermanos, Sara, Cameron, Ivana y Josh.

No somos hermanos de sangre, pero al fin y al cabo, cuidamos unos de otros y eso es lo que cuenta, nada me hace más feliz que verlos sonreír a ellos.

-¿Son los nuevos?- preguntó la señora de recepción-.

-Si- dijo animada mi hermana Sara con su característica sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación.

-Clase de Psicología, sala tres junto a las escaleras- dijo aquella señora indicándonos el lugar-.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde ella nos dijo, nos había costado mucho entrar en un instituto, demasiado lió de papeles. Tuvimos que falsificar los pasaportes, crear notas de institutos donde no habíamos estado y recomendaciones para que nos admitieran en este instituto de mala muerte.

Llamé a la puerta y escuche como respiraban nerviosamente mis hermanos detrás de mí.

-Adelante- dijo un hombre con una sonrisa- son los nuevos ¿verdad?- dijo rebuscando en unos papeles que habían en la mesa del profesor.

Los alumnos se quedaron mirando a mis hermanos y a mi para después chismorrear entre ellos.

-Familia Swan- dijo levantando un papel- bienvenidos al instituto, por lo que pone en vuestras fichas tentéis unas notas brillantes y venís con varias recomendaciones de institutos prestigiosos, del norte y sur de Europa-.

Mis hermanos reprimieron una risa, todo eso era mentira, era el segundo instituto que pisábamos en nuestras vidas.

-Genial, empollones- dijo un chico de la última fila-.

Le dediqué una de mis características miradas, que más bien su significado era "te voy a arrancar la cabeza de cuajo".

El chico se tensó y se calló mirando su pupitre.

-Bien, sentaos- dijo el agradable profesor señalándonos cinco sitios en primera fila-.

Nos sentamos y a los pocos segundos sonó de nuevo la puerta.

-Perdone…profesor, es que teníamos algunos problemas a la hora de entrar- dijo un muchacho con un justificante en la mano-.

-No importa señor Cullen, siéntense- respondió el profesor gustoso-.

Detrás de el aparecieron dos chicas y dos chicos. Todos gozaban de una esplendorosa belleza, pero había algo extraño en ellos, no sabría como describirlos exactamente.

El chico se sentó a mi lado y se quedó miándome a mí y a mis hermanos apenas sin expresión en su rostro níveo.

-Bueno les presento a los nuevos alumnos, sus compañeros la familia Swan, vienen desde Tokio- dijo presentándonos el profesor-.

El chico y su familia se quedaron mirándonos y una de ellas, la más menuda me dio la mano.

La acepte, quedé sorprendida por lo fría que estaba.

-Encantada- dije mirando sus ojos, que extrañamente brillaron con luz propia-.

La clase continuó y todo era una guerra de miradas entre mis hermanos y aquellos chicos tan extraños.

La clase acabó, mi hermana Sara, nuestra princesita, ya que era la más dulce y encantadora de las tres se puso nerviosa por una mirada de uno de ellos, y tropezó golpeando sin querer la pierna de una chica.

-Lo..lo siento- dijo Sara disculpándose-.

-¡¿Estás loca, niñata?- dijo ella empujándola-.

La sangre me hirvió.

-Ha sido sin querer- dije levantándome-.

Mis hermanos, Cameron y Josh se quedaron sentados observándome y rezando para que no le diera un par de ostias.

-¡¿Tu quien demonios eres?- dijo intentando empujarme a mi también-.

-Escucha, como te llames, como intentes tocarme no voy a tener otro remedio que romperte la mano, y eso, sería bastante doloroso para una niña de papa- dije con una sonrisa falsa-.

Ella se lanzó a pegarme y yo, como ya le advertí le rompí dos dedos de la mano.

La chica parecía una poseída tirada en el suelo y gritando.

-Te lo dije- me di la vuelta en ese instante y un hombre del mismo color de piel que los raritos que miraban sorprendidos mi reacción, al igual que toda la clase, se acercó.

-Acompáñame- dijo cogiendome del brazo-.

Me solté de su agarre, me estaba haciendo daño. Mi hermano Josh, se levantó y lo miró con recelo.

-¿Quieres que te expulsen?- dijo el hombre entre dientes-.

Mis hermanos me siguieron y los raritos también. Me condujo a un despacho donde había una placa que decía:

DOCTOR CARLISLE CULLEN

Perfecto, un psiquiatra.

Mis hermanos se quedaron esperando en la puerta junto a los chicos raros.

Me senté en la silla que había enfrente del enorme escritorio de madera caoba y quedé perpleja al observar todos los diplomas de diferentes países atribuidos al doctor.

-¿Qué a pasado?- preguntó-.

Me quedé mirando sus ojos, que extrañamente brillaban como los de la chica menuda que antes me tendió la mano.

-Avisé a la chica, pero ella intentó golpearme duramente en la cara, y yo lo esquivé con tal mala suerte, que cuando iba a parar la trayectoria de su mano sus dedos se rompieron al fuerte contacto de mi mano- dije sin quitar el contacto visual-.

-¿Quieres que me crea eso?- dijo divertido- deacuerdo-.

Eso me pilló desprevenida, ¿no iba a hacer nada?.

-Hay algo en ti que me sorprende y me intriga, algo muy extraño que intentas ocultar-.

-Usted no sabe nada, NADA, de mi vida, así que si no va a hacer nada me voy-.

Me levanté de la silla y me giré para abrir la puerta, pero en ese mismo instante escuche unas palabras del doctor dirigidas a mí.

-¿Sabes que me resulta muy raro, Bella ?, que tengas una recomendación del director Mathius, sin duda un gran amigo mío, pero murió en 1993, extrañamente el mismo año que tu y tus hermanos nacieron-.

Me dejó sin palabras, le dije a Ivana que se asegurase de todo, bueno un error lo tiene cualquiera.

Me giré y lo miré con expresión enfadada.

-¿Me vas a romper los dedos también?- dijo irónico-.

-no señor- respondí con una sonrisa falsa- pero quiero saber que es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente-.

-Solo quiero saber que es lo que hacéis aquí, porque habéis venido desde tan lejos para irrumpir en este tranquilo pueblo- dijo levantándose y avanzando hacia mí-.

-Eso a usted no le importa, ¿quiere echarme del instituto?, no me importa - dije respondiendo a su pregunta-.

-No le voy a contar a nadie sobre esto, más que nada porque desde ahora viviréis conmigo y con mi familia- dijo cogiendo su maletín-.

-¿perdón?, nos dijeron que nos asignarían una casa, de un profesor- dije confusa-.

-Yo doy clase, soy profesor de filosofía- dijo con una enorme sonrisa-.

Salí junto con el doctor, los chicos raros dejaron de mirar a mis hermanos para depositar sus miradas atentas y llenas de curiosidad en mi rostro y en el del doctor.

-Ellos vivirán con nosotros- dijo el doctor sin perder esa sonrisa de confianza-.

Mis hermanos murmuraron, pidiendo explicaciones y yo les contesté en otro murmullo que todas sus preguntas las respondería luego. Me cegaban, era algo muy extraño, pero esa gente era diferente, al igual o más que nosotros.

Eso es otro tema, ¿Cómo íbamos a vivir con ellos si mi hermano Josh se pude transformar en cualquier cosa, Sara pude manejar la mente de las personas a su antojo, Ivana podía hacer que las cosas y personas flotaran y por ultimo Cameron, que cuando se ponía nervioso podía hacerse invisible?

Yo podía controlar mis poderes, eran menos cantosos que los suyos, por eso no podíamos arriesgarnos a que la gente se diera cuenta de que éramos diferentes.

Cogimos nuestro coche y seguimos a la familia cullen por una concurrida calle, al final de ella, se encontraba un sendero lo suficientemente ancho para que pudiese pasar un coche. Seguimos ese sendero y justo enfrente teníamos una enorme casa victoriana.

Bajé del coche la primera, mis hermanos apenas hablaban, ellos solo no paraban de formular preguntas mentalmente, así que intenté "desactivar".

Como si no fuese suficiente con mi apariencia de piel morena, pelo rizado y negro hasta la cintura y ojos extremadamente verdes, entre una población mayoritariamente rubia y de piel clara, podía leer mentes. Pero había algo tan extrañó en esa gente, que no podía leer sus mentes con claridad. La intriga me dominaba.

Mi hermano Cameron sacó del maletero de nuestro coche cuatro maletas, sin problemas las subió por la gran escalera que hacia de soporte a la enorme casa.

Entramos en territorio desconocido, mentalmente iba repasando donde tenía todas mis armas. La catana la tenía en la maleta de color negro, la navaja la guardaba atada a la pierna izquierda….

Alguien se me acercó, irrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy la esposa del doctor Carlisle, Esme- dijo la mujer-.

Quedé sorprendida, tenía el pelo rubio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de color marrón, pero con ese brillo que caracterizaba a la gente de su familia.

-Lo mismo digo- dije tendiéndole la mano-.

Ella la cogió y la agitó ligeramente.

-La habitación del fondo puede ser la vuestra, hay dos camas de matrimonio, si no os importa compartir habitación- dijo el doctor-.

Miré a mi hermano Cameron que aún cargaba con las maletas, sin decir ni una palabra subió las escaleras para dejar las pesadas maletas en la habitación que nos habían asignado.

-¿Le pasa algo?- dijo el doctor perdiendo la sonrisa por la expresión seria de Cameron-.

-Pues… verá doctor, el es… un chico de pocas palabras- dijo Sara con su típica sonrisa-.

Después de eso escuche que se presentaban unos a otros, pero yo perdí la noción del tiempo mirando la enorme casa y como se clavaban en mi las miradas asesinas de los hijos del doctor y de Esme.

-Me presento- dije divertida intentando descifrar sus rostros- soy Bella Swan-.

-Yo soy Alice, la menor de la familia Cullen- dijo la misma chica menuda del saludo de antes, con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro-.

Sus pensamientos eran dispersos, pero en su mente pude leer que estaba contenta, la felicidad predominaba en ella.

La chica era un poco más bajita que yo, de pelo castaño claro, muy guapa.

-Yo soy Jasper Halle , me alegro de conocerte- dijo dándome la mano-.

No sabría deciros exactamente lo que pensaba pero no paraba de mirarme el escote, hombres, todos iguales.

Este chico en particular era de mi estatura, de pelo rizado y rubio, su cara era perfectamente cuadrada y que decir de su cuerpo… la verdad es que el chico no estaba nada mal, solo que era demasiado pálido para mi gusto.

-Encantado, soy Emmett-.

Este chico era un palmo mas alto que yo, su pelo rapado, era enorme , el chico también estaba muy bien.

-Yo soy Rosalie- dijo levantándose de nuevo otra de ellos.

Su cara decía felicidad y sus pensamientos estaban maldiciéndome por haber venido, es un problema el leer la mente de la gente, la verdad no siempre es buena.

-Yo también me alegro- dije con otra sonrisa falsa-.

Le molestaba no ser ella el centro de atención, yo era la nueva, la chica que vestía de negro y la que despertaba pasiones entre los niñatos del pueblo.

Miré el sofá que había a mi derecha, vi al chico que le entregó el justificante al profesor esta mañana.

Lo inspeccioné de arriba abajo, vestía unos zapatos negros y unos jeans ajustados y rotos por las rodillas, una camiseta negra ajustada y su pelo estaba peinado hacia arriba con un poco de gomina. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color azul intenso, pero con ese brillo que hacia tan especial su mirada.

El chico se levantó, era enorme, me sacaba dos cabezas, su cuerpo era perfecto, sus hombros eran anchos, y su cintura un poco más estrecha que los mismos.

-Hola- me dijo con expresión seria- soy Edward-.

-Encantada- dije sin dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos-.

"Concéntrate Bella , me dije a mi misma, debes concentrarte, ellos esconden algo y tu lo vas a saber".

Me giré al notar un contacto en mi espalda, era mi hermano Josh, mentalmente me dijo que subiera y que les explicara todo.

-Si me permiten, mis hermanos y yo debemos asimilar la situación- dije dirigiéndome a todos-.

-Claro, tenemos una hermosa noche para poder conversar y conocernos mejor- dijo el doctor Carlisle-.

Miré con una sonrisa fugaz al doctor, que me miraba con una curiosidad desbordante.

Subí la enorme escalinata que estaba al lado derecho del salón. Demasiado tiempo sin subir escaleras. Se me olvidaba comentaros, que aparte de leer mentes, también puedo tele transportarme a cualquier lugar del mundo. Es raro tener un poder para los ojos humanos, pero aún es más raro incluso para la gente como yo, poseer dos poderes y tan desarrollados.

Entré a la habitación y quedé sorprendida, era descomunal, había dos ventanales que daban a un bosque precioso, una televisión de plasma, dos baños, y una chimenea. Por si fuera poco la habitación también tenía sofá y una mini nevera.

-Vaya- dije sorprendida-.

Miré a una de las dos camas de matrimonio que había en la habitación de paredes color melocotón, mis hermanos me miraban pidiendo explicaciones.

-Solo sé, que ellos no son como la gente normal, y me intriga el hecho de que sean como nosotros, o como yo- dije a mis hermanos- soy única en mi especie, necesito saber si hay gente como yo y cero que ellos pueden serlos-.

-Bella , sabes de sobra que donde tu estés estaremos nosotros, donde sea- dijo mi hermano Cameron- solo queremos que tengas cuidado, sé que te domina el echo de ser la única mestiza que existe pero, a lo mejor esta gente no es de fiar-.

-Llevas razón, pero sabéis que yo nunca os pondría en peligro- dije abrazando a mi hermano-.

El me devolvió el abrazo y nos separamos a la vez.

-Aquí estamos, para lo que tú digas, tenemos que mirar que es lo raro en ellos y contrastarlo contigo-dijo Josh-.

Ivana estaba nerviosa, vi flotar la cama donde estaba tumbada ella y Sara.

-¡Me encanta cuando haces eso!- dijo Sara emocionada-.

-Por favor chicos controlaros- dije en un susurro- ¿y si se dan cuenta de que somos…?-.

En ese momento sonó la puerta, era el doctor podía notar su presencia detrás de aquella puerta, su flujo de pensamientos.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP.

GRACIAS X LEER!

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ;)


	2. la verdad

(pov Bella)

-Por favor chicos controlaros- dije en un susurro- ¿y si se dan cuenta de que somos…?-.

En ese momento sonó la puerta, era el doctor podía notar su presencia detrás de aquella puerta, su flujo de pensamientos.

-¿Puedes bajar?, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de hoy-.

De repente se oyó un ruido estruendoso, Ivana acababa de estampar la cama en el suelo desde dos metros de altura.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta-.

Yo rápidamente me tiré al suelo.

-Me…me he caído desde la cama-.

El doctor me cogió en brazos pensando que me había quebrado algo, yo actué lo mejor que pude con una expresión de dolor.

Bajó las escaleras bajo las miradas de todo el resto de su familia.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Edward-.

-No lo se, dice que se ha caído, a lo mejor tiene algo roto, ha sonada muy fuerte ese golpe- dijo el doctor acomodándome en el sillón de la sala-.

-Estoy bien- dije- es solo un golpe, me saldrá un moretón y punto-.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, a los pocos segundos me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando, me tiré al suelo y me golpee la cabeza, con tan mala suerte que me ice un pequeño corte.

De repente en la mente de Jasper aparecía yo desangrándome con total claridad y el bebiendo de mi sangre.

No podía creerlo, estaba empleando toda su fuerza para no lanzarse encima de mí y beber mi sangre. Era un ¿Vampiro o algo así?. No era posible, esas cosas solo existen en los cuentos de terror y novelas para adolescentes.

Rápidamente me levanté. Mis hermanos vieron mi reacción y se posicionaron enfrente de mí. Me tele transporté a la habitación donde cogí mi catana y me volví a tele transportar al salón, en menos de dos segundos. Ellos no podían delatarnos o si no todo el mundo se enteraría del pequeño secreto de Jasper.

Me posicioné delante de ellos, me toqué la cabeza, ya había parado de sangrar.

Toda la familia Cullen se quedó observándonos con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sois?- me dijo Esme-.

-¿Qué sois vosotros?- dije enfadada poniendo mi catana delante de sus cuellos- como intentéis hacer algún movimiento brusco juro que os corto la cabeza uno por uno-.

Ante mi amenaza, ellos empezaron a carcajearse, casi daba grima.

-¿Crees que eso puede con nosotros?- preguntó retóricamente Emmett- con eso no tenemos ni para empezar-.

-¿Qué sois?- preguntó de nuevo mi hermana Sara apuntándolos con una escopeta-.

El doctor se sentó seguido por toda su familia.

-Sentaros por favor- dijo con una sonrisa franca-.

Bajé mi espada, si me fuesen querido matar ya me abrían atacado, pero no lo hicieron, así que lo mejor seria escucharlos.

Me senté flanqueada por mis dos hermanas Sara e Ivana, y se quedaron de pié Josh y Cameron.

-¿Qué tal si lanzamos una pregunta, otro contesta… y así podemos resolver las dudas de todos?- dijo el doctor sin perder su sonrisa-.

-Está bien- dije con otra sonrisa, pero en mi caso, falsa- pero yo empiezo-.

-Adelante-.

-¿Que sois?- ice la pregunta por tercera vez, si no la contestaban la respuesta se las iba a sacar a puñetazos-.

-Ni yo mismo lo se exactamente, es muy difícil encontrar a gente como nosotros y prácticamente imposible saber de donde venimos y quienes son nuestros antepasados. Pero la gente nos denomina "vampiros"- el doctor lo dijo con total tranquilidad- me toca, ¿Qué sois?-.

Saqué de mi chaqueta mi paquete de cigarrillos y me encendí uno, estaba nerviosa y la única forma de relajarme era esa.

-Somos brujos- miré las caras de los supuestos vampiros o "coagulados", como solíamos llamarlos los brujos, se estaban riendo- ¿Debería creer que sois seres que salen por las noches para morder cuellos de gente inocente?,¿Por qué no creéis que somos brujos?- pregunté con intriga.

-porque es técnicamente imposible que existan dichos seres, ¿Por qué no nomos, o hadas?- dijo sin parar de reírse Jasper -.

Ice un tele transporte y me posicioné justo delante de ellos, apenas les dio tiempo a moverse.

-¿Sigues sin creer en los brujos?- le pregunté retóricamente, sabía que si, y que estaba asustado porque aun no conocía los poderes de mis hermanos-.

-¿Cómo as…?- dijo el doctor levantándose-.

-magia doctor, simplemente inexplicable, cuando nací ya tenia este poder, además de leer mentes-dije volviéndome a sentar-.

Al decir eso todos se tensaron.

-Ahora me toca a mi ¿Cómo sabias que escondíamos algo?- le pregunté al doctor-.

-Porque…Edward me dijo que… no podía leer vuestras mentes-.

- somos inmunes a los poderes mentales, bueno yo lo soy, y mis hermanos al estar cerca de mí también lo son- dijo mi hermana Sara aplaudiendo- ¿Por qué nos trajo a su casa?-.

-Porque quería saber que escondíais, y ya lo sabemos- respondió-.

Escuche pensamientos acercándose, brujos como no, eran unos tres y venían dispuestos a todo.

Volví a empuñar mi catana que reposaba a mi lado, puede que ellos sean vampiros, pero con brujos bien adiestrados, no podían.

-No os mováis- les dije-.

BUENO YA SE SABE TODO EL PASTÉL…XD

¿Qué PASARÁ AHORA QUE TODO SE SABE?

LES DEJO CON LA INTRIGA!


End file.
